Next to Me
by thecoffeeaddict
Summary: "Holly J told me that I'd find someone better, someone who's perfect for me. And I found her, and she's you." Tears begin to roll down Fiona's cheeks. "It's stupid I know. You don't think of me that way but-" "Shh." Imogen smiles affectionately. "I do."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a short story about Fiona**** and Imogen because I'm obsessed with them. It'll be two, maybe three, chapters long. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor do I own the song Next to Me by Civil Twilight. **

**Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

_You are my only escape. You are the reason that I wait. _

_On the corner of this empty street; oh I just can't wait to meet. _

Sad and somber Fiona Coyne, the delicate princess with the keen ability to push people away, is awoken by a ringing sound at 12:37a.m. She checks her phone lazily, and then jumps from her bed when she realizes that Imogen is calling her.

Imogen is the one of the people that Fiona does not push away. Fiona cares about Imogen, in the way that she shouldn't. Imogen gives her butterflies, she makes Fiona so nervous. Fiona knows that she would give away her favorite outfit for Imogen if she had to, and that's a lot coming from Fiona Coyne.

"Oh I've got to get over this stupid crush already!" she exclaims nervously as she picks her up phone, all the while aware that she is not going to get over her crush anytime soon.

"Hello?"

"F-Fiona, hi!" Imogen's voice was unstable, and the second Fiona realized this she sits up in her bed worried.

"Imogen, what's wrong?"

"Listen, do you think you can meet me at the corner of your block…w-where the nail spa is, in 15 minutes?"

"Yeah, of course. I'll be there."

"Thank you Fiona, I'll explain then." Imogen hangs up.

Fiona does not waste any time getting ready and ends up at the corner seven minutes before Imogen shows up.

"Fiona!" Imogen is walking up to her slowly dragging a suitcase with her, Fiona notices that her eyes are swollen.

"Imogen what's wrong? What happened?" she rushes over to hug the beautiful belle.

Imogen collapses in her arms and whispers, "My dad came home drunk and called me…names. And my mom said I deserved it."

"No, no Imogen you didn't deserve it." Fiona rubs her hands around Imogen's back comfortingly. She starts to get angry.

"I-I ran away. And I need somewhere to spend the night- just for tonight please I prom-."

"You can stay with me for as long as you'd like."

Imogen looks up at her still hugging her and says "You're the best person do you know that?"

Fiona blushes quickly. "I- I know." She giggles, attempting to sound casual.

Imogen smiles solemnly and lets her go to pick up her suitcase.

Fiona takes it from her "Here let me. You look tired, and weak."

"You make this world a better place." Imogen hugs her once more before walking, Fiona's insides go warm. "I'll find a place tomorrow, I swear."

"No! I want you to stay with me for as long as you need to. I don't want you staying somewhere unsafe."

"But that's too-"

"It's not too much to ask. Imogen, I _want_ you to stay."

Tears start to form in Imogen's eyes. "Thank you. I don't know where I would be without you."

Fiona blushes and looks at the sidewalk, they arrive at her condo.

"Oh Imogen." Fiona starts to get visibly upset as she unlocks her door. "Ugh! I just want to punch your parents...no offense."

"None taken. I'm uh, actually flattered." Imogen turns to face her with a shy smile as she holds the door open.

Fiona's insides go hot again and she walks in hastily. She paces towards her bedroom and sets Imogen's suitcase on her bed.

Then she comes back to find Imogen standing near the door awkwardly.

"Welcome to Casa Coyne!" She says hospitably. "Make yourself at home."

She makes her way towards the kitchen. "Please don't feel uncomfortable Imogen…Apple Cider?"

Imogen starts to approach her timidly at first, but eventually becomes relaxed.  
"Yes please."

"Awesome, and mama Coyne brought some French macaroons over too. I know it's not the most ideal combination but- "

"No Fiona, it sounds great! It'll be our own little special midnight snack."

Fiona has to pause and catch her breath. _Goodness this angel is going to be the death of me!_ She is so caught up in her infatuation that she flinches slightly when she feels Imogen's chin press gently upon her shoulder.

"That looks delicious." whispers Imogen, her warm breath tickling Fiona's starving skin.

Fiona worries she might fall, her knees are so weak. She clenches her jaw trying to control herself.

"Say, are you sleepy?" asks Imogen.

"Not at all." _There's no way I'm going to sleep knowing you're here._

"Good, I'm going to go slip into my pajamas so we can have a movie night until we fall asleep."

"Girl's night in!" said Fiona with a nervous giggle, the very thought of spending the night watching movies with Imogen makes her head spin.

"Ooh, I've always wanted one of those!" Imogen skips into Fiona's room and closes the door.

Fiona stares at her teasing walls hungrily. She can make out Imogen's silhouette, her shirt climbing up her arms, her pants sliding down her legs, her curves so suggestive... She looks away feeling like a creep.

Instead she makes sure the couches are comfortable and finishes setting up the macaroons. She can't think straight because this feels almost like a date.

"So what movies are on right now?"

"I'm not sure, I think that-" Fiona looks over at Imogen and loses control over her voice.

Imogen is wearing a tight tank top and black shorts that intensify her curves and show off her silky skin.

"Everything okay?" Imogen approaches her.

"I uh- yeah everything's fine. I just, forgot something in my room."

She takes a step forward, and her vertigo causes her to lose her balance. She almost clashes into Imogen who grabs Fiona by the shoulders in an attempt to catch her. Fiona's knees feel weak; she can't handle being so close to Imogen, their faces, their breaths, their lips so tips of Fiona's fingers tremble as they resist the urge to brush softly down Imogen's arms.

"Easy there, I don't want anything bad happening to you." says Imogen.

Her teeth clatter and she becomes so overwhelmed that she wants to cry.

"Yeah, I'm going to get blankets." Her voice is airy, her breathing uneven. She hurries away.  
She stays in her room leaning against the wall, hyperventilating. _Calm down, you need to control yourself, calm the fuck down Fiona.  
_

When she comes back Imogen is lying on the couch with a cup on her hand, she smiles when she sees Fiona and pats the spot next to her on the couch. "Come here, let's cuddle." She laughs.

_Oh you're not going to make this easy on me are you?_

Fiona takes a deep breath and approaches the couch slowly, "I brought blankets."

They settle down and Imogen leans on her shoulder, "Thanks for letting me stay." She whispers. "I love you."

Fiona jumps from her spot and starts to walk away.

Imogen gets up confused, "Where are you going?"

"Um, I forgot my... my favorite pillow."

"I'll get it for you, I'll bring all of them." Imogen rushes to her room.

Fiona stands in the middle of the living room breathing heavily. The tips of her fingers are tingling, tears are forming on the corners of her eyes.

Without thinking about it she rushes to the kitchen and takes out a bottle of wine and a dark water bottle from the fridge.

"Hey, can you look for my phone it's somewhere in my dresser." She calls in order to stall Imogen.

"Okie dokie!"

"Thanks!" she mumbles, feeling guilty when she spots her phone on the kitchen counter.

She quickly fills her water bottle with the cold tempting wine, her throat swallows subconsciously in anticipation.

She takes a long sip and quickly refills. She puts away the wine bottle when she hears Imogen, but she clings on to the water bottle tightly.

"I couldn't find your phone Fiona."

"That's okay. Oooh, there it is on my kitchen counter." She giggles. "Silly me!"

She moves towards Imogen unevenly, all the while drinking from her water bottle.

"Um, you don't want your apple cider?" she asks eyeing Fiona's water bottle.

"Oh, there it is!" Fiona squeals pointing at the cup of apple cider by the couch, "I thought I lost it Imogen. So I got more in this thing!" She holds up the bottle lazily. "To apple cider!" she stammers.

Imogen shrugs "So," she extends the word awkwardly, "What movie are we going to watch?"

"Movie? No movie!" Fiona says drowsily, "Let's talk!"

She takes more sips.

"Okay let's talk." Imogen's eyes narrow, she sits on the couch and faces Fiona.

Fiona takes a long sip and empties the bottle.

"Drat I'm out!" she puts her hand over her lips laughing.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asks Imogen slowly.

"Imogen." Fiona grabs Imogen's cheeks gently and lets them fall smoothly down her chin. "I'm _so_ sorry!"

_There's so much that I can do. There's so much that I can say. _

_See I have done so many things wrong. That you should have thrown me away._

* * *

**So chyeah, the opening and closing lines are lyrics from the song Next to Me, by the band Civil Twilight. Amazing song. **

**Leave a lovely review telling me what you think about it so far! Thank you for reading, and if you like this subscribe! **

**FIMOGEN FTW!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I took so long, I've been very stressed and busy lately.** **Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_And I will fall for you. _

_And I will fall for you.  
_

_And if I fall for you, would you fall too?_**  
**

Fiona is lying down on the couch repeating "I'm sorry."  
"What are you sorry for?"  
"Because of what I did!" Fiona says exclaims.  
"But you didn't do anything!"  
"Yes I did! I was so mean to you… Katie, Marisol, and then Eli- and _that_ was a mess. Oh, I'm so horrible I'm so-"  
"But that's all in the past." says Imogen kneeling close to Fiona.  
"In a rocket to the moon?"  
"Yes." Imogen smiles, and whispers, "In a rocket to the moon."  
"I shouldn't have set you up like that. Especially because-" Fiona quiets down.  
"Because why?"  
"Shhhhh." Giggles Fiona, "It's a secret."  
"Fiona!"  
"Can you give me more wine please?"  
She tries to get up, but Imogen holds her shoulders, pushes her down gently, and ends up laying on top of her.  
"You've been drinking?"  
"Only a tiny bit." She says chuckling sleepily, and blushing because of the position they're in.  
Imogen frowns unsure of what to do; she hesitates before lowering her face to Fiona's and trying to smell her breath.

Fiona's body moves in a slow wave, and Imogen freezes at the sudden sexuality of the situation.  
She feels Fiona's hands make their way up her neck slowly, and pull her face towards Fiona. Until finally they're lips meet.

Though shocked and confused, Imogen can't find it in herself to pull away. Instead she succumbs.

She succumbs to the taste of sweet wine on Fiona's tongue, she succumbs to the smell of cherry-blossom radiating from Fiona's neck, she succumbs to the sound of their hushed movements in the big empty condo. She succumbs to something inside of her, a warmth in her stomach, that's enjoying every second of this moment.

She lets Fiona's embrace keep her planted on Fiona's lips, and she lets her body relax into Fiona's.

They look like they're melting into each other.

Fiona smiles sleepily.  
"Imogen knows my secret now." She whispers.  
"That Fiona's a lesbian?" Imogen mocks jokingly, sitting herself gently on Fiona's lap and pushing a few strands of Fiona's hair away from Fiona's face.  
"No, that Fiona really likes Imogen." Fiona giggles.

Fiona slowly drifts off to sleep, and Imogen slowly gets off her. She stares at Fiona for a while with an undecipherable expression on her face; and then she lays down next to Fiona, closes her eyes, and holds her hand.

_If I lay here, if I just lay here. _

_Would you lie with me, and just forget the world?_

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, and subscriptions. I'll TRY to update soon. Again I'm sorry.

**Review, and subscribe if you liked it!** Bye! :)

The songs I used: Fall by Ed Sheeran (beginning), and Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So happy with the season finale, I just want to cry! Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. **

Enjoy!

* * *

Fiona wakes up before Imogen does; she looks to her left and sees the girl of her dreams lying down next to her. A blush makes its way to her cheeks quickly; it takes her a while to realize that she had a mild headache.

She stays in place for about half an hour. Listening to the sound of Imogen's steady breathing, to the sound of a busy yet blissful morning. The soft light coming from outside is barely reaching their spot; they're comfortable. She stays in place and enjoys the peace.

But eventually she rises because she feels torn between staying close to Imogen, and getting up to make herself look presentable for when Imogen wakes up.

_I want to make breakfast for her, and put a smile on her face. I want to be the one who makes her feel better, I want to sing her a silly song, and play with her hair. I want to bake cookies with her, and not eat them afterwards. I want us to sit on the kitchen counter popping grapes in our mouths as we chat away about things we won't remember afterwards. _

She gets up and washes her hair, and puts on the prettiest casual outfit she can find, all the while thinking: _This isn't going to go anywhere, I hope you know that. _

Either way she proceeds to clean every little mess she finds around her condo, and sprays "Air Wick" all over the place.

Then she goes to the kitchen.

"Almond croissants, with mint tea." She whispers to herself as she scavenges her cabinets, "Eureka."

"Morning!" Imogen is stretching slowly still lying on the couch.

Fiona flinches slightly, and then smiles. "Morning!"

"Mmm, it smells like 'Lavender and _Chamomile_'" she says fancily, getting up from the couch with a smile on her face.

"That's the air spray." Fiona is unable to stop herself from laughing. She feels so giddy.

"Yeah." Smiles Imogen, "I recognize the smell."

"For breakfast, I have almond croissants, and mint tea. Would you prefer something different?"

"Wow, that sounds really elegant." Says Imogen getting closer, "Fiona you don't have to, you've already done so-"

"Shhh." Fiona presses her finger on Imogen's lips lightly, "I want to have a nice breakfast, and I want to see you smiling, so answer my question please!"

Fiona's fingers feel numb. She cannot believe that she did that.

"That sounds lovely." Says Imogen smiling, "I'll be out of the shower in no time." She walks off.

Fiona stares after her in wonder, and amazement.

How can such a perfect person exist? Where are her flaws?

Imogen is out soon, she is wearing shorts, with a witty t-shirt, and Fiona cannot help but admire how _cool_ she looks; so cool and sexy.

"Well, I'm ready to have a nice breakfast." She says enthusiastically.

They sit down on the counter, and start to eat in comfortable silence.

"So," says Imogen after a while, her tone immediately alarming Fiona, "About last night."

"What about last night?"

Imogen studies her face, "Do you even remember what happened?" she asks after a while.

Fiona thinks and realizes, with worry that she doesn't. "Oh my gosh Imogen, what did I do?"

"Well for one thing you got drunk." Imogen looks at her seriously, "I uh… took it upon myself to dispose of all your alcohol." She sits up straight ready for Fiona to tell her off.

Fiona looks at her hands in shock, "And what did I do after that?"

Imogen remains silent for a while. "You fell asleep."

"Imogen, what else did I do?"

There's more silence, until finally Imogen responds.

"I'm going to go stay at a public home."

Fiona gets up, "Imogen no-"

"I just need some time to be alone, to think. And you-" she hesitates, "Should…consider, checking into rehab for a day or two." She gets up.

"What did I do?" Fiona starts to cry.

"I'm sorry I ruined the mood, I need to go. I'm causing damage."

She runs to Fiona's room and gathers her things hastily. Fiona runs after her and tries to talk some sense into her words like, _Stop it… you're not hurting me… you didn't ruin the mood… don't go,_ spill out of her lips.

When Imogen is about to walk out Fiona steps in front of her and grabs her shoulders. "Tell me what I did Imogen, please."

Imogen looks at her pleading eyes for a moment, and then she finally whispers, "You kissed me."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, and subscriptions! It means a lot. Review and subscribe if you're enjoying this so far! Much love! x3**

No song lyrics for this chapter lol.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'M BACK! I'm done with school and I'm not that stressed anymore, and I'm healthier now so fanfiction is once again manageable. I'm really sorry for going awol :(, I'll try to update as often as I can. **

**Here's your next Fimogen chaper, enjoy!**

* * *

Fiona's turns her back on Imogen.

"I did not." She whispers

"You were dru-"

"No, stop. I did not."

"Fiona," Imogen takes a step towards her, "You were drunk and you kissed me and that's okay."

"I was drunk…yeah I was drunk so it's not a big deal. Let's just put it in the past, okay?"

"No. We can't, I can't."

"Why not?" Fiona turns to face her abruptly, "I was drunk so you have nothing to worry about!"

"Fiona stop it." Imogen stares at her face for a moment, her eyes narrowed as if she is searching for something.

"What?" asks Fiona.

"I…" Imogen hesitates, "I think you were being sincere about your feelings for me last night, even though you were intoxicated… your eyes, they were so warm and...sober."

Fiona blushes, "Imogen please, I'm begging you. You have nothing to worry about I swear, please don't stop being my friend."

"Don't you understand Fiona? I don't care that you kissed me, I'm not _uncomfortable _about it at all!"

"They why can't you put it in the past?"

"Because I think you may have feelings for me-"

"Imogen I was drunk-"

"That doesn't mean anything! If anything it was the alcohol that gave you the courage to be honest."

"Imogen please, what do you want from me? Why can't we just forget about it?"

"You're not denying it."

"Oh my gosh, fine! Fine I like you, okay? I have the biggest, craziest, giddiest crush on you, and goddamn it it's so irritating. I dream about you, and think about you all the time; you just don't escape my thoughts. It's so…_ugh_! Are you happy now? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Imogen falls silent; she stares at Fiona with a poker face.

Fiona becomes discouraged, "Imogen please, I don't want this to get awkward. Just give me time to try to get over you please Imogen, please. Part of being a lesbian is that I'm going to fall for straight girls and deal with the fact that they're never going to be mine. And I'm starting to be okay with that. I fell for Holly J last semester, I fell for her hard and she found out and it got awkward, but we got over it. And I got over her after a while. Holly J told me that I'd find someone better, someone who's perfect for me. And I found her, and she's you." Tears begin to roll down Fiona's cheeks. "It's stupid I know. You don't think of me that way but-"

"Shh." Imogen smiles affectionately. "I do."

Fiona stares at Imogen in shock. "You do?"

"That's why I'm freaking out Fiona, I don't care that you were drunk when you kissed me, I kissed you back and I liked it a lot and I wasn't drunk."

* * *

**I know it's short, but you'll be getting more chapters soon! Maybe even later today, no promises though!**

**Thank you for the reviews and subscriptions, really encouraging! **

**Review and subscribe if you liked this, it means a lot!**

**- Elinol.** x3

Follow me on twitter: fimogen_eclare :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry, my guilty conscience is causing me physical pain. I love you though! **  
**Here's another chapter, I've done some thinking and I've finally decided where I want to go with this story! Yay!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi!  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

They are sitting across from each other on a small round table for two outside of _the Dot_.

Imogen is gulping down her iced-latte as slowly as she can manage (i.e very quickly).

_What am I going to say? What is she going to say? Does she want to date me? Do I want to date her? Yeah, oh boy, what is going on? What the fuck, what the fuck. _

Fiona is taking very small sips of her green tea.

_Oh my gosh, do I actually have a shot with her? No, omg, just because she liked the kiss doesn't mean she likes me omg. Omg I can't even remember the kiss, fuck omg. _

They can't look into each other's eyes, until they both look up slowly and accidentally catch each other looking at one another. When that happens they both sigh.

"Okay, we can't avoid it forever." says Imogen, "So let's talk."

"Okay. I don't know what to say, do you?"

"Nope." She looks around at the people walking by the café, blowing her cheeks.

They take a few more sips, "Okay." says Fiona, "I have an idea. How about we both say how we feel. Just be blunt about it."

"Who starts?"

They hesitate.

"Okay, we'll flip a coin." says Imogen taking one out of her pocket. "I'm heads." She says biting her lip.

Fiona feels weirdly turned on by this and shifts uncomfortably. "Tales." She says softly.

They look at each other for a moment and then Imogen flips it.

Heads.

Imogen takes a breath, "Okay. I'll go."

"There's no rush Imogen." Fiona says reassuringly.

"Thanks." She smiles and after a moment she starts,"Okay. I've always thought that females had extraordinary bodies, I've always had a deep appreciation and curiosity for them, but I've never really thought about it as a um, 'sexual attraction' more of just a 'wow, that's beautiful' type of thing." she breathes, "In retrospect it's kind of stupid that I've never truly questioned my sexuality over it, because now that I think about it, it's always been about my sexuality. Which, at this moment, I don't know what it is; I'll classify myself as 'bi-curious' for now."

She takes a sip and looks up at Fiona, "As for you, all I know is that I _enjoyed_ the kiss, and I really, really, like you. So, if you like me back and you're sure that it wasn't just drunk Fiona speaking, then I would like to test out a relationship with you, and see how it works out. See if these feelings are romantic or not."

Fiona smiles, "I see."

Imogen nods and relaxes her shoulders, "Cool, your turn."

"Well, I know that I'm a lesbian, and I know that I like you a lot, and I know that these feelings are more than platonic ones, and I would be thrilled to test out a relationship with you, in fact I would feel like the luckiest girl in the world. And that's it, that's all I know."

They go back to drinking their drinks a little less awkwardly now; and Fiona waits uncomfortably for Imogen's response meanwhile thinking: _my heart needs to slow the fuck down. _

Finally Imogen puts her cup down and reaches over to hold Fiona's hands, "Well I guess that it's unofficially official, our test-relationship-thingy?"

"Yes." Fiona smiles.

"Awesome!" squeals Imogen excitedly, and then she blushes.

"What should we call it?" asks Fiona. Thinking _OMG OMG AKDGHJLKJHlkdgjhlKJH. _

"Hmmm, how about we just call it 'the exploration'?"

"Perfect." Fiona shrugs happily.

They smile at each other, and finish their drinks giddily, and start to make small talk.

* * *

Fiona's journal entry for that night,

I think I'm in a dream. Please don't let this be a dream. She is the girl of my dreams and I can only hope that her feelings for me are more than platonic. I'm scared to death that they are though, I mean: what if her feelings are _nothing more than platonic_, and then we end things. What happens then? Our friendship will not go back to normal, there's not a chance of that happening. And I would have to deal with the pain of having what I've been wanting, and then having it be taken away from me. It'd be torturous. All I know is that I wouldn't be able to deal with the pain logically.

Because I love her. Holy shit, I love her.

* * *

**That's it, I'm sorry again. Now that I know where I want to take this story though, I'll be writing the chapters more frequently. **

**Also, thank you for the reviews and subscriptions. They make me feel very happy, and accomplished. **

**Review and subscribe if you liked this! I'm sorry if you didn't like this! **

**Bye! **

**- Elinol. x3**


End file.
